


To birthday parties and protective brothers

by purplesmiles



Series: where nothing hurts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Senju Tobirama, Birthday Fluff, Cute Senju Tobirama, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, M/M, Madara's POV, Oblivious Senju Hashirama, Protective Hashirama, Smitten Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara-centric, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles
Summary: It's not like Madara has actively been trying to stall informing Hashirama that he is dating his little brother. Of course, it's not. He's Uchiha Madara for god's sake. Wielder of the most powerful Sharingan seen in ages, the clan head, a name known across all elemental nations.It's just that,He's a little bit nervous.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: where nothing hurts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	To birthday parties and protective brothers

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a 2 chapter fic, everything is beautiful and nothing hurts.

It's not like Madara has actively been trying to stall informing Hashirama that he is dating his little brother. Of course, it's not. He's Uchiha Madara for god's sake. Wielder of the most powerful Sharingan seen in ages, the clan head, a name known across all elemental nations. 

It's just that,

He's a little bit nervous. 

But to his defence, who wouldn't be?! 

Anyone who knows Hashirama knows how protective he is of his brother. Even though most of the time it may seem that Tobirama is the one who is the protective sort, with his suspicious glances and closely-watching eyes. But Madara knows Hashirama since they were kids, he's seen him sending smiles promising pain from behind Tobirama's shoulder to people who were being unreasonable or malicious towards his brother. 

Just remembering those smiles make him shudder. 

Tobirama of course, being the completely socially stunted genius he is, fails to see Madara's reason for being nervous. 

"What do you think Anija will do in the worst-case scenario? Cry?" he had said casually while rolling his eyes when Madara had once tried to tell him that things might go bad. (for him). And of course, Madara was too proud to bring that topic up once again. So he did what any self-respecting Uchiha would do, he avoided the situation entirely. Tobirama didn't seem to notice as he went on with his usual routine after they had started dating. 

Their village was still new to it wasn't as if they started spending all their time together. Both of them had work to do. Tobirama was the once who planned most of the clan compounds, the hospital, the academy, the water supply system, his boyfriend was a genius and Madara was all for it. Truly. (sometimes in the comfort of his room he thinks that his mother would have loved him, even with being a Senju.) 

Marara was the clan head as well as the co-establisher of the village. It was rare for him to get more than six hours of sleep these days. But sometimes when he was on the verge of collapsing under paperwork at midnight, Tobirama would show up in his office with two cups of tea and a small reserved smile. At times, when Madara was particularly out of it he thought that the albino was an angel coming to collect him from this hellish earth of paperwork. 

He loves Tobirama, he truly does. He knows they've been together for a short time, but when an Uchiha loves someone they do it with their very being. And Madara knows he is irreversibly in love with Senju Tobirama. That's all there is to it. He loves the scowl he gets when he wakes the other up early in the morning, loves his need for everything to be organised and neat, loves the way he takes care of each of his swords personally, loves the way he moves while sparring with Izuna on the newly made training grounds, loves all his habits and crooks. Even the ones which land in his lab being blown up. (repeatedly)

It's his love that overpowers Madara's hesitance in confronting Hashirama. Because Tobirama's birthday is only a week away and he knows that the man doesn't bother with celebrations unless they're festivals. And he wants to organise a small party with their relatives and friends on that day. Because Tobirama deserves the best and more. 

So when he goes to Hashirama's office and finds the man surrounded by even more papers and files that he has to deal with himself, he takes a moment's pity on him before entering the office. 

"Madara!" the man exclaims brightly before lunging at him, arms open wide. Madara has known him long enough and smoothly sidesteps from the incoming hug. Hashirama doesn't even seem to notice as he goes to sit back down, "What brings you here, old friend?" he asks joyfully. 

"Well you see, I noticed.... uh" Madara inwardly cursed at how awkward he was being. It's just a birthday party, get over it. "It's Tobirama's birthday next week" he finishes lamely. 

Hashirama nods for him to continue. 

"And uh, I was thinking we could do a small dinner party. He doesn't like fancy stuff so just family and close friends I guess" Hashirama looks at him in suspicion and Madara swallows. The next moment the man's face turns into a bright smile as he lunges towards Madara once more, "OH I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU AND TOBI ARE FINALLY GETTING ALONG!" he wails and this time Madara isn't fast enough to step away so he is forced to endure the rib bruising hug. 

Wait. Did this count as an okay? 

"So....?"

"Of course we should! Tobi doesn't care much for birthday parties but he'll enjoy a nice dinner. I'll ask Mito to help us with a cake, she loves baking! And of course, presents... Hmm, maybe we could have the dinner on top of the Hokage's monument? Or maybe...." as Hashirama went on Madara realised that the man didn't realise that Madara had come here to extend an  _ invitation  _ for the albino's birthday. Not a suggestion to  _ organise _ one. 

But he supposes it's okay, three people working on it is better than one. 

Also, Hashirama didn't question him about his motivations so there's that too. 

He supposes it went rather well than what he had first assumed. With a pleased smile, he headed home to tell Izuna of his success. (though he didn't tell Hashirama about the reasons for his interest)

\----

"No. Nope. No away. Are you guys crazy?!" Izuna yelled in frustration and slammed his hands on the table in outrage. "Have you seen that bastard? What makes you think he'll like  _ artificial rain _ all around during the dinner?!" Mito gives a hum of agreement though it is clear she is as opposed to the idea as Izuna is. 

"But Tobi loves water!" Hashirama starts,

"And it's his birthday so he should get what he likes" Madara adds and the two friends nod sagely in unison. 

Izuna looks seconds away from tearing out his hair at this point. But before he starts on another lecture about appropriate ideas Mito speaks up. "Tobirama likes water for jutsus, not for a party. Madara, just because you like fire doesn't mean you want your birthday party to be in a volcano," she says calmly and Madara splutters, because  _ it's not the same thing! _

"Also, I believe Madara's home has a lovely garden with a nice koi pond. We could have a table and seats set up there for a nice evening. Tobirama loves gardens and ponds. Of course, if you agree? she asked looking straight at him. This was when Madara realised, she knew. Or at least knew about his affections for the other man. Judging from the way she was hiding what was clearly a smirk behind a glass of water he knew that she knew he knew. Great. (what kind of an idiot was Hashirama to still remain oblivious.)

"I don't mind," he said evenly and Hashirama attacked him with a hug again, talking about 'what a great friend he was'. Madara ignored the two mocking looks he was getting from his brother and the Uzumaki princess. 

"Is this something I would want to know?" a new voice and all four heads turned to see Tobirama who was back from a mission. 

"TOBI" Hashirama yelled and Madara was glad to not being smothered in a hug anymore. 

"Hello to you to Anija," he replied with an eye roll but everyone could see it was fond. 

"Tobirama. It's good to see you in good health. Go and shower, we're just serving dinner," Mito said with a smile and he nodded, his eyes glancing over to Madara briefly before he left the room. Madara gulped, he always liked looking at Tobirama in full armour. 

"Hashirama if you let out even a hint about his birthday party or birthday in general, I will end you," Mito spoke calmly from where she was serving rice and Hashirama made a vaguely choking noise before nodding hurriedly. 

"I'm loving the energy in this room," Izuna chuckled looking in between the couple. 

\------

"So what were you doing with Anija and Mito earlier?" Tobirama asks without preamble as he enters Madara's living room, leaning against the dining table with his arms crossed, looking so much like he  _ belongs. _

Madara stops in his tracks and turns to look at him, forcing his composure to remain casual. "Ah you know, clan things." at Tobirama's raised eyebrow and amused look he adds quickly, "The elders have been giving me trouble again. They feel we should have a different class in the academy for students with dojutsu."

And while he is sure his lie won't fool his boyfriend, It will certainly take his attention away from the previous topic. And it does. Plus the fact is not exactly a lie, just not what they were talking about earlier. 

"They do not want to accept that the future generations will intermingle with other children outside the clan, do they?" he asks furrowing his brow. 

"Yeah, but it's not like they can do anything about it. Don't fret over it"

"Mhm. If you say so." 

"So, dinner?" 

"Of course, I'm only dating you for the food. I thought you knew that" Tobirama smirks and Madara can't stop the smile on his face. 

"Look at what I've been reduced to. A mere cook,"

"Well, I also appreciate your skills with your tongue," he adds with a straight face and Madara has to take a moment to go over them twice before stepping closer to the white-haired man, he slips one of his arms around his waist and his Sharingan comes to life as he takes in the sight before him. The beautiful man without his usual armour and battle gear, a soft smile on his face and bright eyes looking right back at him. He cups the other's chin with his free end and leans in, connecting their lips in a slow kiss. 

And Madara knows, he would never be able to live without this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! share your thoughts in comments :)


End file.
